


When The Grass Grew Back

by ScreamKweens



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamKweens/pseuds/ScreamKweens
Summary: I think I'm going to try something different. It's going to be a little like Alexandre Dumas' story,The Count of Monte Cristo, where the chapters are different sizes and there's plenty of suspense.





	When The Grass Grew Back

Life is an accordion that sounds terrible but that you have to play.

You have to play it.

You don't want to, but you **_have_** to play it.

Okay, so that's a terrible analogy.

But here Jared is, holding Genevieve's hand and looking down into those big, beautiful, love-filled and pained eyes of hers, and Jared can't believe how lucky he is. They're in their own private room at the hospital; everything is white, and there is lots of light. Between huffs and pained gasps, she tries to smile.

Jared's life is now complete: this woman, and that screaming little scuff of hair that the doctor is now holding, are his whole life and future. It's like his life never mattered until now. This is all the meaning his life needs.

What could wrong?


End file.
